


Falling Slowly

by Animelover177



Category: BNA - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25231963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animelover177/pseuds/Animelover177
Summary: Michiru and Shirou don’t know each other well yet. A simple question turns into them learning about each other and slowly falling in love.This is an AU fanfic.
Relationships: Kagemori Michiru/Ogami Shirou
Comments: 7
Kudos: 119





	1. Chapter 1

“Why are you like this Shirou? Why do you shut everyone out?” There’s nothing in her undertone that sounds like she’s trying to anger him, but he flies into a rage. “That’s none of your concern Michiru! If I wanted to talk with you about it, I would have done so already!” He storms away, taking a deep breath. 

Michiru watches him go, her eyes wide. She honestly didn’t mean to upset him. She clears her throat and she goes to cook dinner. It’ll be best for both of them if they get some space from each other. 

She starts to make curry, Shirou’s favorite. She hopes that this’ll be enough of an apology. She thinks about going to get Shirou, but decides against it. He’s probably still upset. She decides to call Alan, hoping that he’s available. 

“Hey Michiru. What’s going on?” Michiru takes a deep breath. “I upset Shirou and I don’t know what to do. I made curry, but I don’t know if that’ll be enough to make him forgive me.” Tears well up in her eyes. “I’m an idiot. I should’ve know not to ask him a question that personal.” There’s silence on the other end for a few moments. “You asked him about why he’s so cold, didn’t you?” Michiru nods. “Yeah.”

“I’ll be over to your place in a bit. I’ll explain what happened to Shirou. In the meantime, you should try and talk with him.” Michiru takes a deep breath. “Okay. Thank you.” She hangs up and heads inside, knocking on Shirou’s door. “I made curry.” There’s a soft snarl from the other side. “Well then, you wasted your time. I’m not hungry.” Michiru sighs. “Fine. I’ll put it in the refrigerator.” She heads downstairs. 

Shirou sighs. Damn. That was uncalled for on his part. He gets up and he heads downstairs. He pulls Michiru into a hug. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have reacted like that. I was upset and I took it out on you.” Michiru returns the hug. “It’s okay. I shouldn’t have asked you something so personal. I’m sorry.” Shirou smiles at her. “It’s okay. You deserve to know.” He takes her hand and he leads her outside. “It’s a long story, so get ready.”


	2. Chapter 2

Michiru sits down on the porch swing, wind blowing her hair. She leans her head against Shirou. “Don’t push yourself. If you need to stop at any point, please do so. I don’t want to make things worse than I already have.”

Shirou smiles down at her. “I appreciate that, but you didn’t mess anything up in the first place. You asked a simple question and I overreacted.” He pats her head. “When I was young, my parents died in a car accident. It broke my heart, but I acted like it didn’t. As time went on, I started losing more and more people. Eventually something in me broke. I became cold and unfeeling. No matter how hard I try, I’m not able to fix it. I’m not able to allow myself to feel the pain of loss as others do. It’s also one of the reasons I don’t have many friends. I don’t want to lose anyone anymore, so I stay away from them.”

Michiru listens closely. She nods when he’s done. “I’m so sorry about your parents. I wish there was something I could say or do to make it hurt less, but I know I can’t. As for not getting close to anyone for fear of losing them, you’re only hurting yourself.” She pauses, thinking. “Are you scared of losing me?”

Shirou shakes his head, then he nods. He might as well be honest with her. She deserves the truth. “Yes, I am. I know I don’t know you well, but every time I see you smile or laugh, it makes me feel joy. I feel the need to protect you, even if it’s at the cost of my own life.” 

Michiru frowns. “Don’t do something stupid and get yourself killed for me if I’m ever in danger. I’d never forgive myself for that. Besides, I can take care of myself.” She takes his hand into hers. “I promise that I’m not going to do anything to put myself in danger. Well, at least not on purpose.” 

Shirou laughs. “That’s not a promise that you can make. How many times have you gotten yourself into a sticky situation in the past week?” He thinks back, a small smirk on his face. “I believe that it was five times. There was the traffic accident, the time you almost got kidnaped, the time you almost got kidnaped again, the time you ran into that burning building, and that time you fell off the roof.”

Michiru rolls her eyes. “What can I say? Trouble follows me wherever I go.” She winks at him. “People seem really interested in me too. Nobody ever tries to abduct you. Maybe you’re just not as fantastic as me.”

Shirou pushes her in a gentle and playful manner. “People don’t try to abduct me because they’re scared of me. Don’t forget, I’m a wolf beastman.” He ruffles her hair. He has a feeling that she’ll change his world for the better.


	3. Chapter 3

About an hour later, there’s a knock on the door. Shirou sniffs the air. “Did you invite Alan over?” Michiru rubs the back of her neck. “Not exactly. I called him after I upset you and he said that he was on his way. I completely forgot. Sorry.” She walks to the door and she unlocks it. 

Alan smiles at her, his teal eyes practically staring into her soul. “Sorry about the late arrival. There was a major accident that stopped traffic.” Michiru smiles back at him. “That’s okay. Shirou and I have already talked, but you can come in if you’d like to.” She steps aside, allowing him to walk in. “Thank you.” He smells the air. “Your cooking smells delicious as always.” 

Michiru heads into the kitchen. She grabs the curry out of the refrigerator. She puts some in a bowl and reheats it, handing it to Alan. He starts to slowly eat. “This is delicious.” Michiru blushes. “Thank you.” She sits down next to Shirou. “How was work?”

Alan sighs. “I had to clean up after everyone again. Honestly I feel like nobody else has been pulling their weight lately.” Michiru thinks a moment. “Maybe everyone looks up to you. I know that if I worked under you, you’d be the first person I’d go to if I had a problem.” Alan smiles at her. “Thank you Michiru. That’s very sweet of you.” He hadn’t expected that, though it could be why everyone always came to him. “Or maybe it’s because you’re very handsome and everyone has a crush on you.”

Alan laughs. “I’m sure that’s not it. Well, that’s definitely not the case for everyone. There are a few people who I catch staring on a daily basis.” Michiru laughs too. “See? You’re probably the most popular guy there!”

Alan feels much better. Michiru always knows how to make the people around her smile. He finishes up the curry and he yawns. Michiru grabs the bowl, setting it aside. “Do you want to sleep here tonight?” Alan thinks a moment. He shouldn’t be driving if he’s this tired, and tomorrow is his day off. “Yes, I’d love to. Thank you.” Michiru smiles. “I’ll go make up the guest bedroom.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your show of support! This has been absolutely amazing to work on, and I’m so glad that you like it!

Alan wakes up late the next morning. He sighs softly, looking around. He gets up and he heads to the bathroom, then he goes to Michiru’s room. She’s still asleep, curled up on her right side. He smiles and heads to Shirou’s room. He’s not there. No surprise. He’s always up early and working on something. He heads downstairs. 

Shirou’s sitting at the dining room table, nursing a cup of coffee. He’s looking at some paperwork, probably something that the mayor gave him to work on. He glances up when he hears and smells Alan. He glances at the clock. “Good morning. How did you sleep?” 

Alan pours himself a cup of coffee, putting lots of milk and sugar into it and then he sits across from Shirou. “I slept well, thank you for asking.” He glances at the paperwork that Shirou’s looking at and he frowns. “Where did you get that paperwork?” Shirou looks at him. “The mayor got it for me.”

Alan doesn’t look pleased. “Don’t tell Michiru about that. If the antidote I’m trying to come up with doesn’t work, then she’ll be upset.” He’s been working on a way to turn her back into a human since he found out what happened to her. 

Shirou takes Alan’s hand. “She doesn’t know anything about this, at least not yet. When you give the word, we’ll tell her, but until then, I’m not saying anything. I don’t want her to get her hopes up either.” He smiles sadly. “The hardest part is that we were just starting to get to know each other. I really don’t want her to leave yet.”

Alan squeezes Shirou’s hand. “I know how you feel. She’s exactly what Anima City needs.” He leans back a bit, the chair going onto two legs. “She’s been such a joy to have around. She’s such a positive influence on everyone.” Shirou nods. “She even got us to stop fighting.” He laughs softly. “She sure is special.”


	5. Chapter 5

Michiru wakes up about an hour later. She yawns and she heads downstairs, smiling when she sees Shirou and Alan talking softly. She makes note of the file sitting on the dining room table. She’ll have to sneak a peek at that later. She goes to pour herself a cup of coffee, but Shirou stops her. “You have enough energy. If you drink that, you’ll be running circles around the house.” Michiru sighs and puts the coffee pot back. “Fine. I’ll just go and get some later.” She sits at the table, glaring at Shirou. 

Shirou rubs his temples. “I can’t have you drinking coffee. You’re too young and you have more than enough energy. Besides, you can become addicted to coffee. I don’t want you to be dependent on it.” Michiru thinks a moment before nodding. “Alright, I understand.” She never thought about how coffee was addicting. Shirou always watches out for her. 

She turns her attention to Alan. “How did you sleep last night? Was the bed comfortable enough?” Alan nods. “Yes, it was. I was able to sleep through the night.” Michiru smiles. “Good.” She then turns her attention back to Shirou. “Are you still going to talk with the mayor today?” Shirou shakes his head. “No. She sent me the files that I needed. I was going to head out to the hospital later today. Alan’s going to have someone look at my shoulder.” Michiru looks worried. “Your shoulder is hurting you again? Why didn’t you say something about it sooner?!” She rushes over to him, gently rubbing it. He gives a groan of pain. “It’s alright. I’m fine.” She sighs. “You’re not fine. You fell weeks ago. If it’s still hurting you, then you should really go now. Alan, make sure he sees the best doctor there is.” 

Alan nods and he grabs his car keys, phone, and wallet, then he takes Shirou’s hand. “Wait. I have to grab my phone and wallet too.” He quickly gathers them, then he glances back at Michiru. “I’ll be back later tonight. It should be closer to dinner. Take care of yourself and don’t open the door for anyone. I’ll see you soon.” He closes the door behind him, sighing softly. He hates lying to her, but he knows she’ll be heartbroken if the antidote that Alan’s working on doesn’t help. 

Alan drives them to the hospital. He parks in his spot, then he heads to his office, looking behind him to make sure that Shirou’s following. Once the door is shut and locked behind them, Alan takes a seat behind his desk. “I don’t know what the antidote is going to do. It’s going to go one of four ways. The first is that it’ll do nothing, the second is that it’ll work, the third is that it’ll make it so she’s able to transform easily, and the fourth is that it could cause a problem and she can never turn human again. The first three I’m fine with. It’s the forth way that scares me.” He bites his lip, deep in thought. “The good news is that we know how she was turned. Now we just need her to understand the risk.” He looks at Shirou. “Can you explain that to her?”

Shirou nods. “I’ll make sure she understands, though I’m sure at this point she’s willing to try almost anything. She seems to be missing her parents more as the days go by.” He sighs softly. “As much as I hate knowing that she’ll have to leave Anima City if she turns human again, I know that she belongs with her parents.” Alan nods. “She’s going to be happier with her family, though I know that she’ll miss everyone. Maybe the mayor will let her visit every now and again, or we could go and visit her.” Shirou nods. “That would be nice. I’ll talk to the mayor about that later today.”


	6. Chapter 6

Michiru goes back to her room after Shirou and Alan leave. She lies on her bed and she thinks about the events that brought her to Anima City. She remembers how one morning she woke up and was a beastman, how she hid away until she finally decided to come to the city and learn more about beastmen and their struggles. She remembers how Shirou was crying the first time they met, overcome by the emotions of Anima City celebrating its ten year anniversary. Thinking about all those moments, she realizes that she loves Shirou. The thought overwhelms her. She gets up and she walks downstairs, getting herself a glass of water. She slowly sips it, heading back to her room. 

She doesn’t know exactly when she fell in love with him. Maybe it was the countless times he’s saved her, or the fact that he took her in. She sits on the bed, thinking about who he is to her. At first she didn’t understand him at all, but after their talk the other night, she feels like she’s known him all his life. He’s gentle and tender with her, though he’s able to take down other beastmen with little to no effort. He’s always made her feel safe, even when she was thrown off that building. He protected her. She lies down, staring at the ceiling. “I wonder if he loves me too or if he only sees me as a good friend.” The thought hurts so much that tears well up and she feels as if she’s been punched in the stomach. “It’s been a little over a year though, and he’s always there to protect me. He’s never let anyone else raise a hand to harm me. He does the same for other beastmen though. Ugh! This is so confusing!” 

She flips onto her stomach and she looks at the clock. It’s almost four o’clock in the afternoon. Since Shirou said that he’d be home closer to dinner, she has about an hour to kill until he’s home. Her mind goes to the file that he had on the table downstairs. She gets up and heads down, grabbing the file and opening it. She gasps as she sees all her personal information, including who her parents are and the truck accident. “Why does Shirou have this? Why didn’t he ask me about it himself instead of getting my information from the hospital?” Her brain starts to slowly work. “He’s trying to figure out a way to get me back home!” Fear consumes her as she realizes for the first time that she doesn’t want to go home. She wants to stay here with Shirou, Alan, Marie, and everyone else. 

She starts to cry, not noticing the sound of the door being unlocked. Strong arms suddenly wrap around her, pulling her close. “Shhhhh. It’s okay.” Shirou picks her up, rocking her slightly. He doesn’t know if it’ll help, but it makes him feel better to be holding her. “It’s okay Michiru.” He brings her to the couch, setting her on it gently. He grabs a blanket and he wraps it around her. “Take some deep breaths. I’m going to go and get you a glass of water.” He quickly heads into the kitchen and he grabs a glass from the cabinet. He puts some ice into it, then he fills it with water. He goes back to the living room, relaxing when he sees that she calmed down a bit. He hands her the glass of water, sitting down next to her. “Do you want to talk about what made you so upset?” 

Michiru takes a sip of the water, then she puts it on the coffee table. She takes a deep breath. “I saw that you have a file on me. I’m guessing that either Alan or the mayor gave it to you. I couldn’t think of any reason why you’d have it except if you were trying to figure out a way to get me home.” She pauses a moment, thinking about how to phrase the next few sentences. “Shirou, I don’t want to leave, at least not yet. I still have so much to learn about beastmen, about you. That’s the whole reason I came to this city. Well, that and I was being hunted by humans, but I really like it here.” Shirou looks shocked. “You don’t want to go home to your family?” Michiru shakes her head. “I’d love to see them, but I want to stay in Anima City. It’s been wonderful, despite all the crazy things that have happened.” She chews her lip. “I also love you.” It’s soft, but Shirou can hear it. His jaw drops and he’s rendered completely speechless. “Michiru, I love you too.” He leans down, getting ready to kiss her on the lips.


	7. Chapter 7

Michiru’s heart races as their lips connect. His lips are softer than she thought they’d be. She pulls away after a few moments, looking him in the eyes. She climbs onto his lap and she starts to kiss his neck, panting softly. “You’re so fucking sexy Shirou.” Shirou gives her butt a hard slap, causing her to give a small yelp. “Watch your language.” He doesn’t let her see the smile on his face. 

Michiru gives a soft growl in his ear. “You swear all the time.” She thinks of a way to get back at him, smirking. “Just because I do it doesn’t mean that you should. Oh, fuck.” He groans as she slowly starts to grind on him. “Damn, you’re good at that.” He brings a hand to her chest, taking off her shirt. He bites his lip as her bra is exposed. Her breasts bounce a bit. He takes the bra off, tossing it onto the floor. He grabs her left breast and he starts to massage it, rubbing the nipple gently. 

Michiru moans, her face a bright red. She can feel that he’s growing hard as she continues to grind, trying to keep a steady pace. She pulls Shirou’s shirt off, gasping at his muscular he is. She runs her hand along his six pack, then she runs her hand up to his nipples. She rubs the right one, then the left one, causing him to moan loudly. She smiles to herself. It appears that Shirou has sensitive nipples. 

Shirou changes their position so that he’s on top. He takes his pants off, then he does the same for Michiru. He runs a finger against her clit, smiling as she cries out. “Do you like it when I touch your clit?” She nods and she moans, her back arching up. “It’s so sensitive!”

Shirou continues to gently rub her clit, then he pushes his face in between her wet folds. He licks at her clit, his tongue tracing it. He reaches up and he plays with her nipples, listening to her beautiful noises. He swirls his tongue and Michiru cums. 

She takes a moment to recover, then she strokes him until he cums. “That was amazing. Thank you Shirou.” She snuggles into him. “You’re welcome Michiru. You were so beautiful.” He pulls her close, eyes falling closed. 

Their both asleep within minutes, holding each other through the night.


	8. Chapter 8

Michiru wakes up early the next morning. She looks over at a still sleeping Shirou and she smiles, maneuvering her body so she can get up without waking him up. He moves a bit as she pulls herself off the couch, causing her to freeze. “I love you.” It’s a mumble, but she can still make it out. “I love you too.” No response. He must have fallen asleep again. 

She kisses him on the cheek before heading into the kitchen, sighing softly. She gets the coffee ready, then she looks in the refrigerator. She decides to make pancakes and bacon. She grabs everything she’ll need from the refrigerator, glancing over at Shirou’s sleeping form. 

He looks peaceful, something that Michiru doesn’t see too often. She smiles at him as she cracks some eggs and pours milk into the bowl that holds the pancake mix. She grabs a pan and puts it on the stove, turning the heat on. 

She then puts some bacon onto a cookie sheet and she sticks that in the oven, watching Shirou. She knows that the smell of bacon will wake him up soon. 

A few minutes later, she’s met with a soft groan and the sound of a yawn. She walks over to the couch and she pats Shirou’s head, smiling at him. “Good morning handsome. How did you sleep last night?” He looks up at her and he smirks. “I slept well. How did you sleep?”

“I slept well too.” She heads back into the kitchen to put some batter into the pan. “Pancakes and bacon? What a treat. We should go to bed early more often.” He goes over to the coffee pot. “Wow, you already made the coffee too. Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome honey.” Shirou pours himself a cup of coffee, then he goes to sit at the table. “What’s with all the pet names?” Michiru blushes. “Well, because of everything that happened last night.” Her face suddenly falls. “Please tell me that wasn’t a one time thing!” Shirou laughs softly. “It wasn’t. Though I think we should wait to go further until you’re able to transform from human to beastman with little to no problem. Or until you’re human again.” 

“We don’t know if or when that’ll happen. I’ve heard rumors from Marie that Alan’s been working on something, but I don’t believe her.” She glances at Shirou. “Did she now? Well, she’s right. Alan’s been working on something since he heard what happened to you. I’m pretty sure that whatever it is will be ready by tomorrow.”

“Seriously?! Why didn’t you tell me this sooner?!” Shirou sighs. “I didn’t want to get your hopes up. Alan had a few that he was working on, but he didn’t feel confident in putting them to the test since he didn’t know what happened. Now that he knows, he’s able to make something that’ll be better than the ones he had.” Another sigh. “I have to tell you about what could go wrong and then you’ll have to sign some paperwork saying that you understand and consent to the consequences if there are any.”

Michiru flips a pancake. “Let me guess, I could either permanently be stuck like this or I could die.” Shirou nods. “Yeah, that’s pretty much it.” He sits back and he takes a sip of coffee. “I’m going to be talking with the mayor a bit more today about allowing you to stay here even if you turn human again. Would you like to come with me?” Michiru nods and puts a plate of pancakes in front of Shirou. “I’d love to.” She takes the bacon out of the oven and she puts it on another plate, setting it down on the table. 

They slowly eat, not talking much. “I‘ll go to the hospital after we talk with the mayor. I’m sure that Alan will want to see me and make sure I understand everything before thinking about beginning the process.” Shirou nods. “That sounds good. I’ll come with you.” He takes her hand, smiling at her. She smiles back, blowing him a kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

After they finish breakfast and clean up, Michiru goes to shower and get ready for the day. She turns the shower on, making sure the water is warm enough before stepping in. She gives a soft sigh as she relaxes, washing her body and her hair. She stays in for a few more minutes before getting out and drying off. She hangs her towel up when she’s done, throwing on her old clothes and walking to her room. She strips those off as soon as she’s in her room, looking through her closet for something nice to wear. 

She eventually settles on a nice t-shirt and skirt. She puts some deodorant on, then she puts her bra and underwear on. She then pulls the shirt over her head, checking in the mirror to make sure that it looks good on her. It’s a bit snug around the breasts, but that doesn’t bother her. She puts the skirt on. She twirls around, laughing softly. She forgot just how freeing it is to wear something so light and flowing. She heads to the closet and she puts on a pair of flats, hoping that they’ll still fit. She sighs in relief as the slip on easily, then she walks around a bit to make sure they won’t pinch her. 

Once she’s satisfied that they won’t cause a problem while she’s out, she heads downstairs. She grabs her purse, checking to make sure she’ll have everything she needs. “Shirou, I’m ready to go whenever you are!” She smiles as a black bird flies into the room. “Good morning Kuro. Are you coming with Shirou and I today?” The black bird cocks his head to the side as if to answer her. 

Shirou comes into the room seconds later, wearing his usual black sweater, dark grey pants, and tan trench coat. He’s wearing his usual black gloves too. He stops when he sees Michiru. He eyeballs her. “You look beautiful.” Her shirt is a light blue and her skirt is a deep shade of green. The flats she’s wearing are yellow. She reminds him of a summer’s day at the beach. Michiru blushes, not expecting the compliment. “Thank you. You look very handsome.” Shirou laughs. “You’re not fooling anyone. We both know that this is my normal outfit. Now come on, we don’t want to keep Mayor Rose waiting.” 

Michiru heads out, jumping slightly as Kuro lands on her head. “That’s not something you do very often. Are you warming up to me now that Shirou’s my boyfriend?” The bird gives a noise. “I’ll take that as a yes.” Shirou smiles as he watches them. He takes Michiru’s hand into his, holding it tightly. “I don’t know if you’ll be allowed to stay, but Mayor Rose likes you, but I honestly think it’ll be a good idea to keep you here.” Michiru glances over at him. “Why do you think that?” That’s a good question. Why does he think that? “Well, you’ve done so much to help the city. Besides, I think that everyone would miss you if you were gone.” 

Michiru blushes. “I honestly haven’t done all that much. Yeah, I saved pretty much the entire city, but that’s about it.” She smirking, her eyes gleaming. “Oh, yes, that wasn’t a big deal at all.” Michiru laughs. “Shut up.” Shirou playfully pushes her. He ends up with a light slap to the arm. “Oh, I’ll get you back for that later.” Michiru winks. “That’s what I’m hoping for.” Shirou rolls his eyes. “I swear if you have the sex drive I think you’re going to have, it’s going to be a pain in the ass.” Michiru flicks him. “I can take care of myself if I need to.”

They arrive at the Mayor’s office, their laughter and playful energy stopping. Shirou opens the door for Michiru. She thanks him, looking nervous. “Hey, no matter what happens, I’ll always love you Michiru. I’m sure that if you have to leave, you’ll be allowed to visit if you’d like to.” Michiru nods. “I know, it’s just, I don’t know what to do if I’m not allowed to live here anymore. I haven’t had contact with my parents since I’ve moved here and they probably hate me at this point.” Shirou shakes his hand. “I don’t think they hate you. I think that they’re worried and hoping that you’re okay.” 

Michiru feels a bit better. “Thank you Shirou.” She heads to the elevator and hits the up button. “Even if I’m allowed to stay here, I should probably tell my parents everything that happened. I just hope that they’ll understand my choice to stay here with you.” Shirou kisses her cheek. “They will. If everything you said about them is true, they’ll be happy for you.” Michiru nods. “You’re right. They’re the most understanding people I know. My mom even made me a cake on my 18th birthday. It was really sweet of her.” Shirou feels a bit jealous. “I wish someone would make me a cake on my birthday.” Michiru laughs. “Shut up.” 

The elevator arrives and they get in. Shirou presses the button to the Mayor’s floor, and Michiru nuzzles his arm. “I can bake you a cake on your birthday if you want me to. Or since your birthday isn’t for a while, I can bake you one tomorrow.” Shirou thinks a moment. “One tomorrow would be amazing, but you don’t have to. Besides, if everything goes as planned, you’ll be good as new, or almost good as new and we should celebrate.” Michiru nods. “We should go out to dinner at that steakhouse that Alan suggested.” Shirou rubs the back of his neck. It’s a bit out of his price range, but he’s sure that he’ll be able to find the money for it. “That sounds good. I’ll make some reservations as soon as we’re done here and at the hospital.” 

“Thank you Shirou.” The doors open and they step out, walking to the Mayor’s office. Shirou knocks at the door and a voice calls out for them to come in. Michiru opens the door and smiles at Mayor Rose. “Good morning. How are you?” Mayor Rose smiles back. “I’m doing well. How are you?” She glances at Shirou. “I’m doing well.” She can feel her heart pounding. Shirou takes her hand, trying to help calm her. “I’ve told Michiru about the antidote being made. We’re hoping that it’ll be done by tomorrow. We don’t know what the outcome will be, but we’re wondering if Michiru can stay in the city even if she turns fully human again.” The Mayor nods. “Of course she can. Shirou, may I speak with you alone for a moment.” Michiru, with a large smile on her face, heads downstairs to wait for Shirou. 

Shirou comes down a few minutes later. He doesn’t look happy anymore. “Shirou, what happened?! Are you okay?” She can’t stand the thought of him being hurt. “Michiru, I’ll tell you when we get home.” He heads towards the hospital, Michiru falling behind him. She doesn’t know what could be the matter. Mayor Rose said that she was fine to stay. “Shirou, does this have something to do with me? Did I do something wrong?” Shirou shakes his head, then he pulls them into a quiet alleyway. “Michiru, this morning the police contacted Mayor Rose and Alan. Your parents were in a bad accident. They were given the best treatment possible, but unfortunately passed away. I’m so sorry.”

Michiru feels lightheaded. This can’t be possible. There must be some mistake. She promised herself that she’d see them again one day. She tries to look at Shirou but the world is spinning. She seats in place, feeling his arm wrap around her waist to keep her upright. He pulls her into his arms, carrying her bridal style to the hospital. 

Alan’s waiting for them in his office. As soon as he sees Michiru, he’s up and checking to make sure that she hasn’t passed out. Thankfully she hasn’t. “You should come back to sign the paperwork.” Shirou shakes his head. “Mayor Rose asked me to go and talk with the police about getting Michiru’s parent’s personal belongings. I was hoping that you could watch her. She shouldn’t be alone right now.” Alan nods. “Of course. I’ll even take the day off and bring her home so she’s more comfortable.” He takes her into his arms and Shirou heads out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for the angst! I really didn’t know how to fit her parents in and make it productive, so I figured this was the best route, at least for now. I promise that as soon as more information about her family comes in, I’ll write something happy to make up for this. Thank you all for your continued support. This is by far my best work yet and I’m really happy that others like it! Expect more BNA fics in the future!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter does mention self harm. It’s not explicit, but I do want to put the warning out because it can be triggering to some. If you or anyone you know feels like hurting themselves, please call 1-800-273-8255.

A few hours later, Michiru’s resting in Alan’s bed. Her eyes are wet from crying and she’s got an awful headache. She’s on her back, staring up at the ceiling. She’s got a thousand questions, none of which she wants answered. She look at the door as it opens. Alan walks in with some oyster crackers and a Ginger Ale. “You probably have a headache, huh?” Michiru nods. “Yeah. It feels awful. Do you have any Advil?” He pulls a bottle out of his pocket. “You need to eat some of the crackers first. Taking Advil on an empty stomach will make you feel worse.” Michiru eats a few of the crackers, then Alan hands her two pills. She swallows them, then she takes a sip of the Ginger Ale. 

She gives a soft sigh and she rolls over onto her side. “What will I do now? I mean, I was going to stay in Anima City anyways, but I was hoping to see them again one day.” Alan sits on the bed. “Shirou and I will take care of you. Mayor Rose will take care of you. You’ve got people who want to help you Michiru.” She bites her lip. “Do you think that they were in pain?” Alan thinks a moment. “I honestly don’t know. I have the paperwork if you’d like me to read it to you.” Michiru sits up. “Yes please.” He heads off to grab the files. 

He comes back and he sits on the edge of the bed. “Will you sit next to me please?” Alan climbs onto the bed and he sits down next to her. “It seems like they were both killed on impact. They were brought to the hospital in hopes that something could be done there.” He clears his throat. “Was anyone else involved?” Alan looks nervous. “Yes. I don’t know his name, but it looks like he was going too fast and he drove through a red light. He hit your parents head on. He was also killed on impact.” Michiru takes a deep breath, then another one. She thinks about a book she’s read, a book about forgiveness. She gets up. “I’m going to go for a walk.” Alan gently grabs her arm. “That’s not a good idea. You should really rest.” 

“A walk will help me clear my head. Please?” Alan thinks a moment. “Fine. Shirou left Kuro behind. Take him with you.” Michiru nods and she heads downstairs. She puts her shoes on and she grabs her purse. “Come along Kuro.” The bird lands on her shoulder. She opens the door and heads out, walking down the street slowly. “Kuro, I know that I need to forgive the man who killed them. If I let the hate consume me, I’ll lose sight of who I am. It’s going to be hard though. I’m going to need all the support I can get. You’ll be there for me, right?” Kuro nuzzles his head against Michiru’s shoulder and she smiles. “Thanks Kuro. You’re the best bird friend a girl could ever have.” 

She decides to head back to Alan’s place a few minutes later. When she arrives, there’s a very worried Shirou sitting on the couch. He gets up and runs over to her as soon as she walks through the door. “Thank goodness you’re okay! What were you thinking?!” Michiru hugs him back. “I needed some time and space to think. I’m okay, I promise.” Shirou still doesn’t look pleased. “He shouldn’t have let you out by yourself. Anything could have happened.” She instantly knows what’s wrong. “Shirou, I don’t plan on hurting myself. Yes, I’m upset, but that doesn’t mean that I’m going to do something that’s a permanent solution to a temporary problem.” He still looks nervous. “I still don’t like the idea of you going out when you’re upset. What would have happened if you were crossing the street and you weren’t paying attention?”

Michiru sighs. “Shirou, I was paying attention. I know that if I did anything to hurt myself, my parents, wherever they are, would be upset. Now, please calm down. I don’t want you getting into it with Alan.” Shirou rubs the back of his neck. “Shirou, you owe him an apology.” Shirou stalks off to the kitchen to apologize to Alan, mumbling under his breath about what a bother this is and that he shouldn’t have to do it. “I can hear you. You wouldn’t have to do this if you hadn’t started a problem in the first place.”

Michiru sits on the couch and she waits a few minutes before she heads into the kitchen. Alan’s made her a snack. She starts to slowly eat, glancing at Shirou, then back at Alan. “I’m ready to sign the paperwork.” Shirou and Alan exchange a glance. “Michiru, wouldn’t you rather wait a few days? You’re going through a lot and this decision is a big one. You need to have a clear mind before you do anything.” Michiru takes a sip of water. “I made up my mind before I found out about my parents. I’m sticking to that decision. Shirou, when is the funeral for them?” Shirou looks nervous. “They’re going to be cremated. Since there’s no will, everything will be going to you. We’ll talk with a lawyer next week.” Michiru nods. “That sounds good. Just let me know the date and time.” 

Shirou takes her hand. “Michiru, are you okay?” How can she tell him that she’s acting strong so that he and Alan don’t have to deal with the fallout? That she’s going to cry herself to sleep? That she’s trying to be forgiving but it’s killing her to know that someone did something so stupid and took away some of the people she loved most? “Yes, I’m fine. I guess it just doesn’t feel real.” She smiles at him. She’s the one who makes him laugh. She has to keep her smile bright. He’s known so much pain already. She can’t allow him to feel anymore. If that means pushing her feelings to the side, so be it. 

Shirou pulls her into his lap, stroking her hair gently. “Sweetheart, you don’t have to pretend that you’re okay for me. I know that you’re hurting. You need to let it out or those feelings are going to drown you.” Tears well up in her eyes. “I feel so lost now. I don’t know what to do.” Shirou grabs her a tissue. “You’re going to let me take care of you.”

Michiru nods and she snuggles into him. She feels warm and safe, like nothing can ever hurt her again. “Thank you Shirou. You’re the best.” He pats her head, smiling at her. “I love you Michiru.” “I love you too.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for not updating this! Things got super busy for me. My plan is to add a chapter every week, most likely on Saturdays. Thank you so much for all the love you’ve been giving this.

Michiru clears her throat and she looks at Alan. “I’m ready to sign the paperwork if you have it. I understand the risks and I’m willing to take that chance. Besides, if it works, I could potentially help others who were also turned.” Alan nods and he grabs the paperwork. “Mayor Rose has been checking testing facilities to see if there’s anyone there who was turned into a beastman. So far nobody else has been found, but if it happened twice, I’m sure it’s happened since.” 

Michiru takes her time reading everything. She signs the last few pages and then she hands the papers back to Alan. “Thank you. I really appreciate you going through the trouble of making this for me.” Alan smiles at her. “It’s no problem. I’m happy to help.” He gets himself a glass of water, then he sits across from Michiru. “I’m going to need you to come to the hospital tomorrow. If I do anything medical outside of there, I could lose my license.”

“I understand. Are you available to see me at 10 AM?” Alan checks his calendar. “Yes, I can.” He writes it in. “Would you and Shirou like to stay here tonight?” Michiru glances back. “Shirou, are you okay with that?” Shirou nods. It’s been a long day. All he wants to do is eat something and sleep. “Perfect. I have the guest room set up already. I’ll order us some pizza.”


End file.
